


the force of a blushing wildfire

by aisverse



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, ヲタクに恋は難しい | Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii | Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisverse/pseuds/aisverse
Summary: Narumi instantly regrets on her decisions to spend the night out of her house and walking down an alley by herself when she is pushed to the ground, mugged and her gets phone taken, but perhaps her night doesn't end horribly when a qipao dressed woman crushes the windowsill of her own home as she jumps out of a two-storey building to her rescue.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Momose Narumi/Nifuji Hirotaka
Kudos: 4





	the force of a blushing wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Utter crack. 😅 This fic was originally written as one of my attempts to figure out what kind of content I wanted for my youtube channel. 😒 Go figures, having just words being typed makes an incredible lame and boring video. 😑 So that attempt was a dud 😰 but I didn't wanna just chalk it up to an utter fail and delete this fic. So I decided to set up my blogger account for every and all crack crossover fics from now on. Enjoy?

Narumi swept her hair from her face, staring balefully at where her pale hand fiddled with her fringe and stared at the pink hue. 

Even now, standing in an alley wide enough for three cars to comfortably drive, she felt eyes watching her. Their gaze crawled from her shoulders to the crown of her head. Her spine tensed and sweat trickled down her neck. The glances were barely a moment but she hated how almost every man who looked at her rolled their eyes or grimaced outright. Even a few women glared at her after making a sweeping glance at her matching pink coloured business suit.

She stepped away towards the side of the road where fairy-lights the size of small cats dangled from the side of a two-storey white brick building. They were fashioned like wild growing vines crawling up the structure, licking the undersides of balconies and windows. The light cascading off them felt blistering against the darken sky and it forced pedestrians to waver away from that side of the street. 

She released a whispering breath when she touched the dried painted brick with her fingertips. It felt like an iron vest had been laden on her back as she walked. Her kitten heels clicked on concrete and she was tempted to turn around, head back to the direction of the train station and simply head home. 

Just then, a strong but silent vibration tickled her ribs from where her handbag was cradled through her arm. Narumi plucked her cellphone and chuckled when she noticed Hirotaka’s name flashing on the screen. For a second, she had hoped he was calling, but after knowing him all her life, the idea of him calling her without a reason was less believable than if someone had emailed her she had been predestined to be wed to a foreign prince in order to win her weight’s worth in yen.

Narumi chuckled, holding up her cellphone delicately in one hand. She fingered her phone to read the text message from Hirotaka when a strong strike against her shoulder pushed her to the ground and her phone flew out of her hands. It bounced on the pavement once before a red haired man scooped it in mid-air and pocketed it. 

“Wait!” Narumi shouted hoarsely as she struggled to her knees. The palms of her hands stung, skin torn with small flecks of blood seeping onto her white sleeves. Dust clustered on the hem of her skirt and she desperately tried to get onto her feet, keep a hand on her handbag whilst keeping an eye for the man.

Though no one else was on that side of the street with them, the glaring brightness from the fairy-lights blinded her from seeing him as more than a blurred figure briskly walking away. 

Suddenly, a woman with broad shoulders wearing a bright red qipao suddenly dashed out of one of the high windows of the white brick building. She aggressively stomped her foot against the windowsill, rattling the frames. Graying paint chipped and were blown into the air as she flung herself towards the man. 

Narumi exhaled sharply as she watched the woman twist her body and jammed her outstretched legs into the man’s hip. He grunted, but grinned when he drew up a hand and dug his green coloured manicured fingernails into the woman’s ankle. 

“Bastard!” The woman hissed, then curled out of his reach. 

“Such foul language for such a pretty face, Haruno,” he taunted, laughing. He slipped his hand underneath the visor of her baseball cap and flicked her forehead hard enough for her jolt back a step. “Should I warn your feisty wife to prepare a fresh bar of soap for tonight?”

The woman screeched, thrusted her arm forward and Narumi winced when she heard a crunch as the woman’s fist collided with the man’s collarbone. 

He grunted but the grin remained plastered on his face. The man wordlessly shoved a hand into a front pocket of his skintight bodysuit and Narumi’s jaw dropped when he somehow pulled out a longboard from it. 

The board smacked the woman on her thigh and her flesh vibrated on impact against the thick wood. She grunted in pain as she fell to the ground in a kneel. “You’re going to fucking regret this, Hisoka!” She cursed, punching the ground with a frustrated groan when the man hopped on the skateboard, waving snidely.

As she watched him skate away, Narumi shook her head and snapped out of her shock. She gingerly got her feet and slowly moved to the other woman.

Narumi gently pressed a hand to the woman’s shoulder and she smiled prettily when she realized it was Narumi. “Sorry I didn’t manage to get your phone back.”

“It’s fine... um.”

“Haruno. Sakura.”

“Momose. Narumi.” 

Narumi slid her hand under the woman’s arm and helped her up. She bit her bottom lip when her hands brushed into two thick silver cuffs clasped on the woman’s upper arm. 

Sakura frowned, reached out her hand and grabbed Narumi’s wrists. She smeared the blood aside with her fingertips and lifted an eyebrow when the blood continued to flow.

“The cut isn’t deep but the amount of blood is surprising,” she hummed. Sakura tilted her head upwards and Narumi swallowed as she watched the light reflecting in Sakura’s emerald eyes like stardust. “Come inside. I’ll help you wash up.”

At Narumi’s squinted confused look, Sakura laughed softly and pointed to the building beside them. Then nervously scratched the back of her neck. 

“They’re going to probably scream at me for a bit for flinging myself off the second storey like that for a while. So just bear with it first, ok?”

Sakura guided Narumi in through two steel reinforced doors into a large foyer, centered with a marbled tiled staircase.

The gold trimmings lining the stairwell railings and the chandelier gently swaying from the ceiling should’ve had her struggling for breath, yet she barely took notice of it as her eyes stayed fixated on the three people standing in the center of the room.

Two women stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed and a menacing frown etched on their faces. 

Leaning against the stairwell railing was a young man with a smug look on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows at Narumi when he noticed her looking at him. 

She couldn’t tear her eyes away from them and their hair colour. The boy snorted at her frozen expression. He took a fist of his hair and ridiculously ran a hand through the short spikes, ruffling the pink strands til it jutted ridiculously in a pathetic imitation of a mohawk. 

Narumi tore her eyes from him when she felt Sakura walking in behind her. She turned and her eyes widened when Sakura pulled the cap off her head. She was drawn to the way Sakura’s hair grazed her chin as it fell into place against her neck before settling and hiding her ears behind a lush pink curtain. 

Sakura grinned and motioned to the room at larga with open arms. “Welcome to the Blushing Wildfire.” 

Narumi would have promptly allowed herself to faint, if she wasn’t so against staining the white carpets with her blood.


End file.
